habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fix Character Values
Fix Character Values, which is found in the toolbar under Settings > Site > Settings, can be used to edit various gameplay values. This is especially helpful in the event of a software bug or unfair losses. Introduction When you click the Fix Character Values button, a popup window will open. It reads, "If you've encountered a bug or made a mistake that unfairly changed your character (damage you shouldn't have taken, gold you didn't really earn, etc.), you can manually correct your numbers here. Yes, this makes it possible to cheat: use this feature wisely, or you'll sabotage your own habit-building! Note that you cannot restore Streaks on individual tasks here. To do that, edit the Daily and go to Advanced Options, where you will find a Restore Streak field." How to Use In each of the fields, the player's current values will be displayed. You can use the up or down arrows to change the values or you can highlight the number and type the correct number in its place. You might sometimes see a slight difference between the displayed current value and what is shown in your toolbar, such as 186 in the toolbar and 186.88 in the Fix Character Values field. That is normal. You might also see a long decimal, such as 203.1278593. That is also normal. When finished, click the blue Save & Close button if you want to save your changes. Click the Discard Changes button if you want to leave the popup without saving your changes. Changeable Values These are the only values that can be changed using the Fix Characters Values tool: Stats *Health (HP) *Experience (XP) *Gold: Although you can change the amount of gold you have, you cannot change your gem total using this tool. If you are a subscriber, you can buy gems with gold up to your monthly limit. *Mana (MP) *Level Achievements *21-Day Streaks Tips for Game Use Give Other Players Gold You can "give" other players gold by both agreeing to change their gold values using this tool. The giver will decrease their gold by a certain value. The receiver will increase their gold by the same value. Gold Bank This tool can be used to make deposits and withdrawals from your Gold Bank, a custom reward used to 'save' gold until it is needed. Restore Death From Idle Party Member While On A Quest You might not think it fair if someone in your party is fighting a quest boss with you, but their computer dies, they lose their net connection for a few days or just plain old forget to sign in. When they sign back on finally, all the accumulated cron damage from multiple days of their missed Dailies is totaled up and applied to both them and the party; on bosses like The Iron Knight or Recidivate Transformed, this can be easily fatal (over 50 Health in damage) and you cannot protect yourself from this damage; it is applied the next time you sign in. Using Fix Character Values to restore your lost XP and gold might be something your party agrees to do if the party member who killed everyone didn't do it because of their own negligence. Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Mechanics Category:Options Category:Settings Category:Toolbar Category:Tips and Tricks